Biological information including an electrocardiogram is occasionally measured in emergencies such as in an ambulance. A measuring person attaches an electrode to each of the chest, wrists, and ankles of a person to be measured by suction, and then takes an electrocardiogram using an electrocardiogram measurement device. The electrocardiogram measurement according to the prior art requires much time to attach electrodes by suction, and thus may not be suitable for use in emergencies. In addition, a large number of wiring cords which are connected to a large number of electrodes are occasionally tangled with each other to lower the working efficiency.
In order to address such issues, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which electrodes are provided to a garment such as a T-shirt.
Patent Document 2 discloses a technique in which a metal layer is provided on a surface of a fabric by plating or vapor deposition to maintain the conductivity of a wiring layer provided on the fabric to be high.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-2002-159458
Patent Document 2: JP-A-1992(Hei4)-108168